Finding the missing piece
by Jazzy's Southern Girl
Summary: The Cullens have always been happy with their lives, but they have always felt like something was missing. When Edward and Emmett find a little girl in the woods after her parents died in a car crash, they wonder is she the missing piece that they need.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the twilight saga , they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Please read and review!!! Enjoy=]

* * *

Edward's POV

Crash! In the distance I hear the piercing sound of metal being ripped apart. "Emmett did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it too, Let's go check it out"

When we arrived at the car we saw that it was wrapped around a tree. "I think we should call the police man"

I wasn't listening to Emmett though, I was listening to the sounds coming from the car. In the back of the car I could faintly hear the sounds of a child crying. "Dude, do you hear me?" Emmett started to get hid phone out to call the police, "No wait!" I told him.

"Do you hear that?, I said quietly listening again, I think someone 's in the back seat"

"Dude there is no way that anyone could've sur- he stopped to listen closer. The look on his face said that he heard it too. "Wait I hear it, someone's in there."

"I know, come on Emmett help me move it."

When we finally moved the car we saw that there was a little girl in the back seat. I bent down to take her out of the car and quickly unbuckled her from her car seat. The girl looked to be about four years old. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she looked very pale with her black dress on. When I looked at her eyes I seemed to be trapped in her gaze, the rest of the world seemed to melt into the background. There seemed to be nothing else but her in the world, I was completely lost in her. That was until Emmett decided to interrupt.

Emmett's Pov

_Hey Eddie you gonna say something anytime soon? _I thought at Edward. He didn't answer me. _Fine you want to ignore me? Go right ahead, I know how to get your attention if I want it. _I thought I would take advantage of Edward being distracted. I slowly crept up behind him and the kid, and then I yelled very loudly in Edward's ear.I saw Eddie and the kid jump just a little and grinned. Edward turned and glare at, I just laughed at this. _Got your attention didn't I, Teach you to ignore me again, _I thought smugly. This got me a growl from Edward, to this I just laughed harder. We stopped when we suddenly heard a sound that was extremely similar to the sound of a little girl laughing, at us it would seem.


	2. Remembering

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the twilight saga , they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Bella's POV

He he he! I giggled as they stared at each other. They're funny especially the big one. "May I ask what is so funny?" the blonde one asked. I just giggled harder at his question, while they just stared at me. Once I calmed down the big one asked me what my name was. Hmm…. what is my name? I tried to remember, but I just couldn't think of it. I kept trying to remember but soon I got frustrated and I could feel the tears coming as I got more upset. Soon they spilling over and I cried into the blonde one's shirt.

Edward's POV

She seemed to be thinking hard about my question, I don't know why though. It was a simple enough question. Emmett found this very amusing and started to laugh."Shut up, Emmett." I said quietly and smacked him on the head. He just laughed harder then, I ignored him and turned back to the little girl. I could see that she was a little upset, I was about to say something but when I started to say something, she began to cry. _Oh shit. What do we do now? It's probably_ _your fault Eddie; you probably bored her to tears. _Emmett shouted mentally. I turned and smacked him, then went back to trying to find out what was wrong.

"Are you okay, little one?"

"I'm sorry" she replied sadly.

"Why are you sorry" I asked her completely confused.

"I can't remember my name, I'm so sorry" she said as she started to tear up again.

"It's okay you'll remember. "But for now how would you like come with me and my brother to our house?"

"Okay", she said giving me a small smile. Her smiled disappeared, and she seemed to be concentrating on something. Then she asked the dreaded question, "Where's mommy and daddy?" I looked to Emmett for help and he just looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know what to say either. I turned back to the little girl and sighed, I guess I had to tell her.

"Do you know what heaven is?"

"Yeah grandma and grandpa went to heaven," she stated sadly.

"Uh… Well your parents went to heaven too"

She started to cry, her body was shaking with the sobs that wracked her body. I turned to Emmett, but he was already walking over to me to take the little girl. She looked so tiny and fragile curled into Emmett's massive chest, with her arms thrown around his neck. Emmett waited until she calmed down a little; and then he started speaking softly to the little girl trying to calm her down, and surprisingly it was working.

Emmett's POV

Seeing the kid cry was heartbreaking, and Eddie seemed lost so I decided to give it a try. I took her from Eddie and carried her farther into the woods hoping she would calm down a little. When she did calm down I started to talk with her quietly, to cheer her up.

"Come kiddo, don't cry anymore." "Your mom and dad wouldn't' want you to be unhappy would they?"

"No" she said quietly.

"Well then, we wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?"

"No"

"Well why don't you come to our house, you'll have fun."

"Okay" she said happily.

"Okay, let's race Eddie back to the house." I said quietly so Edward wouldn't hear me. She giggled as I took off toward the house with Edward running behind us. He was gonna be really mad when we got home…hmm maybe I could challenge to fight with me later.


	3. Going Home

Sorry it took so long I had some technical difficulties, my flash drive sort of ran away. I know the Chapters are short, but they will be longer once I get a break from school.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or the twilight saga , they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"What is going on down here?!", I saw a little girl cowering against Alice, a human girl.

"What is that?!" I shrieked at them outraged that there was a human in the house.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Rose, baby, this is Bella, me and Edward found her out in the woods where her parents crashed.

"Why did you bring here?!", I yelled still angry that there was a human in our house.

Jasper was the next one to speak. "Shh, Rose your scaring here. I looked at him like he was an idiot. Then he said, "And she's here because we could hardly leave a young child alone in woods with her dead parents.

"Why not call the police?" I said less angry.

"Because we didn't want to," Edward said in a slightly annoyed voice, "What do you say to that."

Alice decided to interrupt before Edward and I could really start arguing. "Look Rose, I told you I saw something like this happening, and look at her isn't she adorable."

When I didn't answer she continued talking. "Come on, think of all the new clothes we get to buy her.

"Well I guess she is kind of cute, but she would look a lot better after we give her bath." I said with a smile. Alice beamed at me and squealed with excitement. "Come on Bella, let's go get you cleaned up", Alice told her quietly.

"You guys can wait for Esme and Carlisle to come home," I said to the guys as we went upstairs with Bella.

Emmett's POV

I looked from the stairs to my brothers, then back to the stairs again.

"Well anybody up for video games?" I asked my brothers

"Yeah

"Whatever"

And with that we each grabbed a controller and settled in for a long wait.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review Please!!!!**


	4. Meeting the Family

Ch.4

Carlisle's POV

When Esme and I returned home we were surprised to find all of our children in the family room watching… a Disney movie. As we stepped father into the room where they were all seated: Jasper and Alice on the love seat, Rosalie on the couch near them, and Emmett and Edward were on the floor we noticed that there to be something or someone in front of Edward, so we decided to ask.

"Children?" I asked slowly.

No one responded. I looked at my wife, who just shrugged at me with eyebrows raised.

I decide to try again, "What are you guys up to?"

"Watching Tinker Bell." Alice stated.

I looked back at Esme silently tell her to give it a try.

"Why are you watching Tinker Bell?"

"Because Bella asked if we could." Emmett stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's Bella, dear?" Esme asked suddenly confused.

Just then a little girl poked her head out from behind Edward's shoulder. "This is Bella," Edward said gesturing to the little girl, "Emmett and I found her in the woods while we were hunting, her parents had both died by the time we got there."

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme said gesturing to me.

"Hi" she replied with a shy wave in our direction, before returning to hiding behind Edward.

I shared a confused look with my wife as we sat down on the empty couch next to Alice and Jasper. I guess this could wait until later when we could all sit down and discuss it.

Edward's POV

After the movie ended I expected Esme and Carlisle to want to discuss the situation with Bella, but everyone continued to act as if this was just a normal day. Well as normal as you could get for a house of vampires I thought. Bella had started to doze off against my chest while Alice was going on about an upcoming shopping trip for all of us because our clothes were apparently out of season. When I was sure I could take her upstairs without waking her I took her to my room to lay her down. I attempted to lay Bella down on the couch; but she clung to my shirt, and whimpered for me not to put her down.

"Bella, angel, I'm not going anywhere I just wanted to put you on the couch so you could sleep."

"You no leave me, you stay with me" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not going to leave you." I said softly.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, now go to sleep."

"I wuv you." She mumbled.

"I love you too, my little angel."

I lied down on the couch with Bella on my chest and pulled a blanket over us to keep Bella from freezing against my icy body. Be

Fore she drifted off she whispered one last word, "Stay." I smiled, always, my angel."

Esme's POV

"Where is Edward?" I asked Emmett.

"Upstairs, I think." He replied not taking his eyes off the game he and Jasper were playing.

"Edward, could you come down here for a moment, we're having a meeting in the dining room."

"Aw man!" groaned Emmett, "Whatever got broken it wasn't me, probably.

"It is not about you Emmett, it is about Bella." silently making a mental note to ask Edward what Emmett had broke.

"Oh… awesome as long as I'm not in trouble."

Edward came down a moment later with Bella in his arms.

"I thought she was sleeping."

"She was, but when I tried to lay her down on the couch she woke up, and wouldn't let me go."

"Edward no leave me." She pouted at him as he took his seat.

"I won't angel, you can go back to sleep now."

"I no sheepy no more." She said stubbornly

"Sure you aren't" he smirked at her.

I watched them argue playfully back and forth about her obsession with tinker bell. When Carlisle came down stairs I pulled him aside to talk to him before we started the meeting. "Carlisle I think we should adopt her. The children already seem to love her and she and Edward get along extremely well."

"Alright dear, let's just see how the meeting goes first okay."

"Okay."

We turned around to see everyone seated and ready to begin. I hope they all want to her to stay, and I hope she wants to stay too.


	5. The Vote

**Hey, I'm back, see I told you i would be back. hehe. Read & Review. Please!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. **

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Alice, will _please_ calm down." I begged my overexcited wife. She's so excited I'm almost ready to starting bouncing in excitement, and dare I say it, almost squeal along with her. That can't happen , Emmett would never let me live that down.

"Sorry Jazzy, but I just can't wait to be able to go shopping for her." She said still bouncing in her chair.

"Don't you think you should at least wait until we get the votes from everyone else before you go crazy?" That might have been the stupidest thing I have ever said to her. She looked at me for a moment as if I had grown a second head before she replied.

"Why would I wait?" she said as if I was mentally challenged "I already know she's going to stay, I've seen it." She said tapping on her forehead.

I laughed at that and said, "O.K Alice, you're right, but could you pleas try to calm down just a little, darling". I drawled out.

"Sure, Sure" she replied with a dismissive wave.

_My wife_ I thought wistfully

Bella's POV

I was sitting at the table with the others in Edward's lap. They were all sitting around the big table waiting for the Daddy and Mommy to get there. They came in and sat down at the table and started to talk while everyone else just listened.

"What are we doing, Edward?" I asked softly.

"We're trying to decide where you are going to go."

"You no want me?' I asked as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Shh, my little of course I want you, we're just talking, okay?" He said quietly as he wiped away my tears.

"Kay" I said sniffling slightly.

Edward went back to listening to the others talk. While they talked I played with Edward's wristband, and lay back on his chest. I heard one of the others say something about a vote, and then I felt myself slowly falling asleep. "_What's voting?"_

Carlisle's POV

"Alright everyone let's begin." As you all have guessed we're here to vote on whether Bella shall stay with us or be placed with the state." Alice you can start, your vote?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Hell Yeah!"

All of our eyes immediately shot to Bella who was still sleeping against Edward's chest, and then back at Emmett.

"Sorry" he murmured quietly looking at the table.

"Esme?"

"Absolutely."

"Edward?"

"Yes." he said quietly while looking down at Bella and playing a lock of her hair.

"I vote yes as well, so now Esme and I will contact the agency and start the process on Monday. Although, there is one more issue deal with, are we, and how do we tell her our secret?"

* * *

Leave a review and I'll send a teaser, need I say more? Sorry I know that's cheesy but I always wanted to use that Baby Genius line.

Love, Jazzy's Southern Girl


	6. Unconscious

**Discliamer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward's POV

The whole room was completely silent on the outside, but their thoughts were going a millions miles a minute. God I have headache, I can't even hear myself think. Jasper who could sense my growing irritation at all these thoughts spoke first.

"Alright, guys we don't need to panic, it's simple can we or can we not trust Bella to keep our secret. If so, we tell her, if not we keep it a secret."

"That sounds simple, but how do we decide of we can trust her or not she is only four." stated Emmett.

"Well, Alice what do you see?" I asked confused at her flickering visions.

"Well, I see two possibilities: the first is we tell her now and it looks like she'll be okay, I don't really know it's kind of cloudy; the second is we wait until later, she freaks out. is pissed off, and then she leaves. I think our safest bet is to have Edward tell her now, if we want her stay.

"Wait a minute, why me?" I said in a whispered yell.

"Cuz, silly you're her soul mate, why wouldn't you." she said as if it was the stupidest I have ever said.

I was silent while I looked down at the little angel sleeping on my chest. _Her soul mate, but she's only four. It's decided Alice has finally gone crazy from shopping. Or is she? Crap._

Bella's POV

When I woke up I was no longer sitting on Edward's lap, I was now sitting on something hard and cold, and my head was resting on an arm as big as my head. I had no idea who this was, so I did the only logical thing, I screamed. Loudly. "Edward!"

"Whoa kiddo, calm down, no ones going to hurt you, It's me Emmett." Emmett said in a panicked voice.

I quieted a little and looked around the room. We were in the living room on the couch, Jasper and Carlisle were sitting in the chairs opposite of us.

"Where's Edward?" I asked aloud.

The others looked at each other before answering, and then made a weird face, like they were afraid of what I would do if they told me. No one answered, so I asked again, getting slightly irritated and scared that Edward had left me.

"He's… not… here." Jasper said slowly, watching my face for a reaction.

I started to cry. _He promised not to leave me, and he lied, lying is not nice._ I thought angrily. Carlisle was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't really hear him, everything was getting fuzzy and my head felt heavy. I could hear Carlisle and Jasper yelling at me to breathe, but I couldn't stay awake long enough to respond or care. I let my head fall back against Emmett's chest and let sleep take me.

Alice's POV

The others and I were currently out hunting when I started to get flashes. I stopped to try and focus on the vision, and I finally saw it clearly. _Crap. Edward is not going to be pleased. _I thought while cringing at the image of Bella hitting her head against Emmett's chest.

"What am I not going be pleased with, Alice?" Edward asked suddenly behind me, making me jump a little.

"Nothing, dear brother, why would you have anything to not be pleased about?" I said quickly, but it was too late I got another flicker of the image just as he began to speak again, and he growled, not good.

"Can't leave them alone for one hour." he grumbled as he took off for home.

"Somebody's going to be in trouble, let's watch shall we?" I said to Esme and Rosalie as we followed after Edward. _This should be interesting_, I thought with a small smile on my face.

Edward's POV

Just wait until I get back home they are so dead. They have five minutes before I get there; I hope they enjoy it because it will be their last. As soon as I got there I dashed through the back door heading straight to the living room where Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were still attempting to wake up Bella. They looked as they saw me standing there, they all looked slightly scared, as they should be.

"Somebody better explain to me why when I left Bella was perfectly, but no more than a hour later I come back to find her unconscious on the floor." I said glaring down at the three of them. Emmett was the first to speak. "Well, she woke up and started screaming for you."

"Yeah and then we told her you weren't here and..." Jasper said jumping in to explain, and trailing off for Carlisle to finish.

"And then she started hyperventilating, and then she just passed out." Carlisle finished.

"Well, that's just great I can hardly talk to her about our situation if she's always sleep, or unconscious." I said exasperated.

"Well, there's always tomorrow, right?" said Emmett clapping me on the back.

I looked at him through narrow eyes, mentally counting.

"Emmett?" Jasper said slowly sensing my growing rage and irritation.

"Yeah?" Emmett said slowly looking around the room to see if there was something wrong.

"Run." Jasper stated; and Emmett took off a second before I took off after him through the back door, with the intent of ripping his limbs off and burying them in random parts of the world. _Rosalie could always put him back together tomorrow, right?_ I thought with a slight smile on my lips.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Everthing's Okay

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer's. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Ow, man my head hurts. What happened? _I thought while I looked around the room I was currently in. Gold carpet, big fluffy bed, and the black couch; I know this room it's _his_ room. I thought becoming angry as I started to remember what had happened before I fainted. _He left me, he promised me he wouldn't leave me; I knew he never wanted to keep me, nobody does_. I thought as I started to cry into the gold blanket of the bed.

"Bella?" I froze. I know that voice, but it can't be his, he left me.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He paused again waiting for an answer.

"Why won't you answer me?" He said soundly slightly hurt. _Good._ I thought smugly he should be hurt just like I am.

"Why should I?" I said angrily.

"Bella, why are you angry with me?" Instead of answering I just looked at him like he had the stupidest thing in history, which he did.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I just said the stupidest thing in history?" I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to bury my face in one of the pillows.

"He can predict everything I am going to say, but he can't figure out why I'm angry at him for leaving me." I muttered into the pillow.

"You think I left you?" he said with a shocked expression on his face.

I just nodded my head and looked at the blankets, knowing that if I looked up at him again I would start crying again. He was silent for a moment and then he did the worst thing ever he started to laugh. I looked up at him in shock, and did what I always do. I cried.

Edward's POV

_Crap. I made her cry._ I thought as I stopped laughing and tried to console her

"Angel, please don't cry." I said softly as I picked her up and stroked her hair back.

"You laughed at me." she choked out between sobs.

"Little angel, I wasn't laughing at you, I just thought what you said was silly."

"It's not silly, it's the truth, you left while I was sleeping." she said insisted stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have left while you were sleeping I should've waited."

"I was scared you didn't want me no more." she said pouting and wiping her eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry angel, forgive me?" I said slightly pouting back at her.

"Okay, where did you go?" she asked as she nuzzled into my neck.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Bella I'm going to tell you something, but if I tell you it has to stay a secret you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Kay" she said quietly.

"Well… Bella my family and I aren't normal, we're actually vampires." I said slowly.

"But vampires drink people blood, you don't drink my blood." she said sounding confused.

"Yeah, some do drink people blood… but we don't."

"Will you hurt me?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course not, we all love you, we only drink animal blood."

"So… you only drink animal blood and not people, and you won't hurt me?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, only animal blood, and no we won't hurt. You're my little angel, how could I hurt you?" I told her quietly still stroking her hair.

"Okay." she said as she cuddled further into my neck.

"Okay? That's it, you don't have any questions?"

"Just one, do I still get to stay with you?"

"Of course, angel."

"Then okay, I'm sleepy now." she said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's alright angel, go to sleep, we'll talk more later with everyone else after a nap."

"Okay, just don't leave me again, kay?" she said as she clutched my shirt with her little hands.

"I won't leave again, now sleep, Bella." I said quietly while I laid us both down on the bed. _Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be._ I thought as I quietly hummed a melody that had been playing my in head for days to Bella as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Review and you get a teaser. Also please vote on my poll when it comes up. Please!**


	8. Ultimate Question

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to post at least 2 more chapters before I start school in another week. No more college classes so I should be able to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and all of the characters.**

* * *

Edward's POV

_When are they going to come down?_

_Edward needs to come down soon Alice is going crazy!_

_When is she going to wake up I want to play!_

_I wish Edward would stop hogging her! Ugh he is so selfish!_

_I hope Bella took the news well._

As my siblings thoughts barreled into my mind Esme's thoughts were the only ones that seem to take Bella's reaction to our secret into consideration.

_Edward you've had her for long enough we need to talk! _Alice demanded

I sighed as I looked down at the little angel snuggled in my arms. She looked so peaceful I really don't want to wake her; but Alice is right, we need to talk about what this all means now that Bella knows our secret.

"Bella, Angel, can you wake up for me?" I said as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Don't wanna." She mumbled as she turned away from me.

I tried gently shaking her awake but she refused to be wakened. With a sigh I slowly pulled the covers back from her small little body; feeling slightly guilty when her body shivered with the change in temperature. _Note to self: remember to turn on the heater._ I picked her up and placed her head on my shoulder so that I wouldn't hurt her neck when I went down the stairs and she could continue to sleep. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Alice rushed over to take her from my arms; but thought better of it as she noticed Bella was still sleeping on my shoulder.

"How long has she been asleep?" Alice asked.

"About an hour or so before you guys got here." I said while still stroking Bella's hair.

"She's going to wake up in about 20 seconds." Alice said after a moment.

Bella's eyelids started to flutter as she slowly lifted her head off my shoulder. As her eyes full opened she looked around for a moment to take in her surroundings.

"Hewwo" she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eye.

"Hi my little angel," I whispered into her hair, "you awake now?"

"Uh huh, I not sheepy no more." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that you got enough sleep." I said quietly chuckling at her pronunciation of her sleepy.

"Bella, we want to ask something." Alice started.

"We've already decided we want you to stay with us but.." Jasper trailed off at the end.

I sighed before I finished his thought. "We want to know if you _want _to stay with us."

It was quiet for a couple of moments; everyone just sitting there waiting for someone to say something. After what seemed like an eternity Bella did something completely unexpected. She started to laugh.

Bella's POV

Hahaha they are so funny. How could they actually ask that? Of course I want to stay with them. _Silly vampires!_

"Of course I want to stay with you guys, I love you guys." I said looking at them around the room.

"Yay!" Alice squealed loudly.

She started clapping her hands and jumping up and down in place. It was sort of scary. So I just laid my head back on Edward's shoulder and was perfectly happy to lay there and watch my new family. Alice is jumping in place, Jasper and Emmett are arguing, Rose is ignoring everyone, and Carlisle and Esme are trying to calm them all down. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Edward's POV

As I sat on the couch with Bella's head resting against my shoulder; I watched my family at their finest moments. _Ha, no sarcasm there._ Alice is jumping in place, Jasper and Emmett are arguing, Rose is ignoring everyone, and Carlisle and Esme are trying to calm them all down. _Poor Bella, doesn't even know what she just got herself into._

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! PLZ! If you do you get a teaser of the next chapter!

**Love,**

**Jazzy's Southern Girl**


	9. Talk of School

**Here's the new chapter I am hoping to set up a regular update schedule as the school year winds down. I thank everyone who has been so patient. PLZ keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the awesome characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. (Except Skylar he's all mine!)**

* * *

Edward's POV

The next few days after Bella had confirmed she wanted t stay with us passed by in a flurry of shopping for several things that Alice deemed completely necessary for Bella's new room. Although I cannot understand why a four year needs a custom made vanity in her room, but as long as it makes my angel happy I could care less. When her room was finally finished Bella was ecstatic about her room; however that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to sleep in it. She cried for an hour after Alice and Rosalie tucked her in for bed, until finally I caved and went to lay with her as she slept; only leaving once she was sleep to hunt and then return before she woke. Over the next few days we established a routine in our house. First Esme cooks breakfast for Bella then she Rose and Alice bathe her, help her brush her teeth, and get dressed. After she is dressed she usually spends the day exploring the house doing various activities. Her new favorite thing is reading, she doesn't really know how to read but that doesn't stop her from trying to read anything she can get her little hands on. After she has finished playing for a while she eats lunch and then later we eat dinner. _Well, she eats while the rest of us talk._ After dinner she gets cleaned up and dressed for bed, which has become the best part of the day for me. We all have adjusted to this routine, only problem is, we go back to school in a week.

Bella's POV

Everyone has been acting really weird lately. I wonder if they're mad at me, I keep asking but no one will tell me. _Fine _I thought _I'll just go ask my Edward he will tell me what's going on._ As I walked out of my room and started down the stairs I could hear them stop talking. When I got to the bottom of the steps I was met with my Edward waiting for me, knowing I would want to be picked up. Edward carried me over to the couch where everyone else was sitting. They all just looked at each other without saying a word, so I took that as my chance to just ask.

"Edward," I said as I waited for him to look at me. "Why is everyone acting so weird this week, are you mad at me.

"Of course not, Bella." He said sounding shocked. "We are not mad at you, we are just a little sad because starting tomorrow we all have to go back to high school."

"What's high school?" I asked wondering why it was making him so sad.

"It's where kids go to learn things." Jasper said looking at the ground.

"Why is that bad? I like learning new things." I said confused at their reactions.

"But you won't be going with us, squirt. Only _big_ kids go to high school." Emmett said sadly.

"Where do I go?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well… you're going to preschool with kids your age." Esme explained trying to cheer me up. It didn't work. I started to cry. I didn't want to go school if my Edward wasn't going to be with me. I would miss all of my family, but especially Edward.

"I don't want to go." I sobbed as Edward stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me.

"Shh, angel, calm down we will drive you to school in the morning and I will be there right after school to get you." Edward said as he continued to stroke my hair.

"You pwomise?" I said as I sniffled.

"I promise my angel I will come to get you."

"Okay." I said as I rested against his chest.

"Come on, say goodnight to everyone, you need to sleep."

"Goodnight." I said as Edward carried me up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the steps he took me into the bathroom and washed my face to wipe away the tears. Once I was dressed in my pajamas, Edward tucked me in and lay down next to me.

"Goodnight, my angel." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my Edward." I said as I snuggled deeper into his chest.

_I hope tomorrow goes well._ I thought as I drifted off.

* * *

**Read and Review, preview of next chapter if you just press the little button and review!**

**P.S anyone who hasn't read my first story,_ Bella's First Night Club_. Please read and review that too. It's complete!**

** xoxo Jazzy's Southern Girl**


	10. First Day of School

**AN: Here's the new update I'm on spring break and decided to give you guys a long one. School is winding down now with just five weeks left so I should be able to make some longer ones. Thanks for those who review this story is my frist long fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just use them for fun. All the awesome characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

"_Goodnight, my angel." He said as he kissed my forehead._

"_Goodnight, my Edward." I said as I snuggled deeper into his chest._

_I hope tomorrow goes well. I thought as I drifted off._

Bella's POV

"Bella, wake up." A voice whispered softly.

"No, I'm sleepy." I mumbled as I rolled over into my pillow.

"Come on, little angel, I you need to get up for school." The voices said softly.

"Go away, I'm not going to school." I said as I rolled over to see who was trying wake me. I smiled when I saw it was my Edward sitting on the side of my bed as he petted my hair.

"Good morning, my angel, it's time to go to get dressed for school." Edward said.

"I'm not going." I said as I rolled back over into the pillow.

"Why not?" he said as he picked me up and rested me on his cold chest.

"I'm gonna be all alone there." I mumbled into his chest as I started to cry.

"Aw little angel, you won't be alone there will be lots of kids there to play with."

"But I'm gonna miss you."

"I promise you that you will make friends today."

"You pwomise?" I said looking up at him as he wiped my tears away.

"I promise." He said sitting up to take me to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

When we walked in Rose came from the bathroom to take me from Edward too give me a bath and dress me. She picked out a dark blue dress with black leggings and dark blue ballet flats for me to wear. After I was cleaned up and dressed Edward came and took me downstairs so I could eat breakfast before it was time to leave. Once I was finished with breakfast the others came down to get the rest of their things for school. Edward helped me put my things in my new Tinkerbelle backpack that Esme bought me the other day. Once we were all ready to leave and Esme had her pictures of our first day of school, we all went outside to get in the cars. I rode in Edward's car with him and the others took Emmett's monster truck car **(AN: Monster truck is the jeep).** When we got to the preschool the others got out of the car and Edward sat in his seat waiting for me to get out of the car. I sat there staring at the building that would be keeping me from my Edward for the next few hours. I could feel Edward staring at me; I tried to smile at him to show that I was okay. But I was far from being okay. I heard my Edward sigh and open his door; seconds later he appeared in front of my door and opened it to take me into his arms as the tears began to fall.

"Shh, it's okay you have nothing to be afraid of, little angel." He whispered in to my ear as he stroked my hair from my face.

"Will you come in with me?" I asked once I calmed down.

"Of course."

When we entered the school I could see that there were many little kids like me; some were hugging their parents and others were running around with their friends. A lady who I guessed was my teacher came and talked to Edward about what time to come back and get me. She tried to take me from Edward's arms and I whimpered a little and clung tighter to his shirt.

"Bella, come on you have to let go so you can go play with the other kids."

"No." I said as I clung to Edward's shirt ignoring my new teacher.

"Little angel, remember I will be here after school to come get you," he said as he kneeled down and pulled me from his shirt to stand me on the ground, "Now go and have fun with Mrs. Clearwater and I'll come to get you when school gets out.

"When does school get out?" I asked still sniffling.

"3:00, when the big hand is on the 12 and the little hand is on the 3 I will be here to get you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my angel." He said before he stood up to leave.

Once Edward left I went to put my bag in my cubby that had my name on it. Mrs. Clearwater showed me to my desk and gave me paper to color on until it was time for story time. While I was coloring someone came and sat in the chairs next to me. I looked up to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes like mine sitting next to me and a boy with black hair and pretty blue eyes. The girl said her name was Angela and the boy said his name was Benjamin. I told them my name was Isabella but I liked to be called Bella. Angela and Benjamin stayed and colored with me and sat with me during story time. After we had a snack Mrs. Clearwater said it was nap time. As I drifted off to sleep lying next to Angela and Benjamin I smiled thinking to myself. _Maybe school wasn't so bad after all._

Edward's POV

_It's official, I'm in hell._ I don't understand why Carlisle and Esme insist that we keep going to school over and over and over again. This year will surely be the worst knowing that I have to leave my little angel with those other kids. The thoughts of some of those vile little boys are repulsing. Even at this young age they have the nerve to think of my little angel as an object. Of course she is beautiful but she is _my _beautiful little angel.

_Dude, chill out Mr. Cornett is glaring at you. _

I looked at Jasper and then up at Cornett, and lo and behold he was glaring at me. If looks could kill and I wasn't immortal I would be dead where I sit from his stare. I gave Jasper a thankful look as I tried to keep myself from ripping my desk in half while watching the clock slowly tick to my end in this never ending hell. I tried to pay attention to the class for a while but soon found myself looking at the clock again. _2:46 Sigh. Still four more minutes until I can leave to get my Bella from her prison. _Once the bell rang I bolted out the class and headed straight to my car. Not even waiting for the others as I pulled out and started to drive to the preschool. I arrived at the school in minutes and got out of the car quickly and made my way to get my little angel. As I walked into Bella's classroom I saw her sitting at the table with two other kids as they talked and laughed. Bella looked up after a few minutes and noticed me; she ran to me as I bent down to scoop her up into my arms.

"I missed you." She whispered into my neck.

"I missed you too, go on and get your stuff so we can go home."

"Kay."

On the way out she stopped to hug the two kids she was playing with when I came in. On the way home she told me about how exciting her day was and how she couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. While she ate her dinner she recounted her story to the others and continued her story up until her bedtime. When I went to lay her down in her bed she told me how she couldn't wait to get up in the morning to go to school as she drifted to sleep.

I closed the door to Bella's room and went downstairs to talk to the others. As I took the open seat on the couch the others asked me if Bella was excited to go back.

"That's the understatement of the year." I chuckled.

"Well that's good." Jasper said.

"Yeah, she said she can't wait to go back." I said as laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering how long this enthusiasm will last."

"Why?"

"This is preschool, wait until she gets older, we'll see if she still likes getting up in the morning." This time the others laughed with me remembering how much we all used to hate getting up in the morning. _Ah, well at least she enjoys school. For now._

* * *

**Rview Plz and leave me some suggestons of where to move them for a new place to live. I will be moving foward through some of the years as it is hard to write little Bella forever. She will probably have a birthday or something and then skip some years as I update.**

**XOXO**

**Jazzy's Southern Girl**


End file.
